funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick-À-Brac
de:Brick-à-Brac Brick-à-Brac is a multiplayer Arcade game released on October 8, 2008. A single-player game mode is also provided. Single Player The single player mode consists of 30 levels. The player can start play at any unlocked level, and each level unlocks on completion of the previous level. The player starts with 3 lives, but can gain more by collecting extra life power-ups. Gameplay Brick-à-Brac is in the Breakout genre, and the basic gameplay consists of bouncing a ball which destroys bricks and ensuring it doesn't fall past a paddle at the bottom of the playing area. There are various special bricks, some of which are indestructible. A level is completed by destroying all bricks which can be destroyed. In general, bricks with an icon on them count towards power-ups; the number of bricks of that icon which must be collected for the corresponding power-up varies. When a ball hits the last brick needed for the power-up, it falls to the bottom of the screen and must be collected with the paddle. It is not always possible to collect the power-up without losing the ball. After hitting a certain amount of bricks or the wall, or on collecting the Charge power-up, the ball becomes "charged": it radiates a white glow and is surrounded by a blue circle. When the ball is charged, pressing the space bar will detonate it and destroy the bricks within the circle. Power-up bricks destroyed in this way do not count towards the power-up. Scoring Players gain 10 points for the first brick hit after launching the ball, and any subsequent hit gives 10+(n-1) points, where n is the number of bricks that has been hit after leaving the paddle. Players also gain 100 points for collecting a positive power-up, and 500 for collecting a negative power-up. Any bricks destroyed from a detonation give double what bonus you had before. Levels The bricks in Level 1 don't count toward any achievements or highscores if you have the tutorial on. Normally, it does. If you complete the tutorial, the tutorial will turn off and the bricks in level 1 will count toward achievements and highscores. Multiplayer Mode In multiplayer mode, you must either complete all of the levels in the match, or "lap" the other player. In an infinite level game, the only way of winning is "lapping" all the other players. To "lap" someone, destroy bricks quickly. The heads around your playing window represent players. If one player overtakes another one there for 10 seconds, the overtaken player is out the game. It is possible to be in second place in a 3+ player game and lose this way. You do not have to win to earn rating in Brick-à-Brac. The rating you earn or lose depends on your original rating compared to the other players, and which position you end up in. In a 5 - player game, it is possible for the player who came second to lose rating, and the player who came third gain some, but this is due to their original rating. The player who came first doesn't always earn rating. FunOrb Forums Power-ups In single-player mode, all power-ups always affect the player. In multi-player mode, positive power-ups affect the player who collected them and negative power-ups affect their opponent(s). Positive Power-ups Negative Power-ups Achievements References Trivia *On the 16th of April 2009, Brick-a-brac was full available to free players along with Deko Bloko. Category:Arcade Games Category:All Games Category:Multi-player Games